Une année légèrement différente
by Luchia220997
Summary: C'est la rentrée pour Harry. Mais qui aurait cru que Draco, son grand-frère de cinq ans plus vieux que lui, lui avoue être amoureux de lui ? OS Lemon UA


**Disclaimer : **Tout est à madame Rowling ^^. Rien n'est à moi... Sauf l'histoire, bien entendu ^^.

**Auteur : **Luchia220997**.**

**Pairing : **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Genre : **Romance/Général.

**Rating : **M !

**Résum****é :** C'est la rentrée pour Harry. Mais qui aurait cru que Draco, son grand-frère de cinq ans plus vieux que lui, lui avoue être amoureux de lui ?

**Note :** Dans cette fiction, Harry et Draco sont "frères". Pas par le sang, mais par alliance. J'ai décidé d'unir leur parent (plus de détail dans la fic), ce qui justifie les "grand frère" et "petit frère" lancés à tout va. Si cette perspective vous dérange, je ne vous retiens pas, cet OS ne sera donc définitivement pas pour vous :). Et je ne peux souhaiter qu'une bonne lecture à ceux qui supporte cela ^^.

**Note bis :** Cet OS comporte un lemon. Donc si les relations sexuelles entres hommes vous dérangent, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas lire la fin de la fiction qui, je dois l'admettre, n'est pas des plus innocentes. Il y a aussi la présence de quelques mots grossiers dans cet OS, veuillez m'excuser pour certains mots dit "vulgaires".

**Merci à Sailorslayer pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^.**

Hello ! Me revoici pour un nouvel OS. Je l'avais écrit l'année dernière, pour l'occasion de la rentrée d'août (chez moi, la rentrée ne se déroule pas en septembre ^^). Donc voilà, il fallait bien que j'en fasse quelque chose et j'ai donc décidé de la poster ici. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Oh ! Et pour ceux qui suivent "Problème de clans", je tiens à vous remercier pour vos gentils mots ^^. La suite arrivera très prochainement, promis ! Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une année légèrement différente.**

Bon déjà, il était crevé. C'était la chose la plus importante à savoir sur lui aujourd'hui : il était crevé. Non seulement aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, mais en plus son grand-frère n'était pas encore réveillé, son petit déjeuner datait de la veille et il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur « un putain de T-Shirt potable » à se mettre. Il s'était couché à deux heures du matin pour se réveiller à six heures. Et pourquoi ? Parce que Monsieur-Draco-Malfoy- Grand-Frère-De-Harry-Malfoy avait tenu à bien le faire réviser. Et bah mon vieux, il en avait bavé. En bref : « crevé » était le mot pour le définir aujourd'hui.

Il avala son croissant, jura contre le jus d'orange qui s'était renversé et couru préparer ses affaires. Il rangea son sac, pris quelques vêtements pour le sport et fila dans la salle de bain remettre en place sa barrette en forme de fraise dans ses cheveux. Oui parce qu'on avait beau lui répéter des « Mais tu es beau, tu es parfait ! », lui ne se trouvait jamais « parfait ». Il fallait toujours qu'il arrange quelque chose sur lui, ses cheveux, ses vêtements, ses barrettes… Pire qu'une fille, quoi.

Après avoir dégrafé/agrafé, re-dégrafé/re-agrafé sa barrette dans ses cheveux noirs et s'être fait un clin d'œil vert émeraude dans le miroir, il embarqua son sac sur son épaule gracile. Un sourire décidé sur les lèvres (sacrées belles lèvres, d'ailleurs…), ses clefs dans une main, son téléphone portable dans l'autre, il s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait oublié le plus important.

-Merde ! jura-t-il.

Il soupira lourdement et courut dans la chambre voisine à la sienne. Draco, malgré sa majorité dépassée depuis déjà bien longtemps, s'évertuait à vouloir continuer de vivre dans le domicile familial. Oh, bien sûr, il avait un travail et gagnait suffisamment pour pouvoir se payer un appartement… Mais le grand blond ne voulait pas quitter la maison. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi et il s'en fichait pas mal… Leurs parents n'étaient jamais là et c'était en quelque sorte, Draco qui s'occupait de lui.

Quand ses parents étaient-ils là d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, lorsque Lily Malfoy, anciennement mariée à James Potter qui était le père biologique de Harry, n'était pas trop occupée avec son travail d'hôtesse de l'air et quand Lucius Malfoy n'était pas constamment en déplacement à cause de sa grande entreprise de chaussures de sport.

Quand Harry avait deux ans, sa mère, qui était alors encore mariée à James Potter, avait demandé le divorce et avait obtenu la garde complète de son enfant… Elle avait alors épousé Lucius Malfoy qui, de sa première femme, Narcissa Black, avait eu un fils, Draco, âgé alors de sept ans. Dès lors, Harry avait appelé Lucius « papa » et Draco s'était attaché à Harry comme s'il avait été son véritable petit frère. Leurs parents n'étant pratiquement jamais là, c'était Draco qui avait « élevé » le petit Harry, et désormais, celui-ci avait une confiance totale en son ainé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Comment oublier son propre grand frère ? Comment, je vous le demande ?

Il laissa ses affaires dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Les rideaux n'étaient pas ouverts, la noirceur était partout, ça sentait le sommeil à plein nez et un ronflement plus que dérangeant se faisait entendre. Harry se rappela de ce qui lui avait fait subir son ainé la veille… Les révisions intenses « pour les examens ». Examens qui n'étaient qu'à la fin de l'année. Vengeance ! Il s'avança délicatement, jusqu'à se retrouver devant le lit de son frère qui dormait. Il entendit vaguement un « Grmmblh » et sourit sadiquement.

Sans crier gare, il sauta sur le lit de l'adulte en hurlant un charmant « DRACO ! BOUGE-TOI ! TU DOIS M'ACCOMPAGNER AU LYCEE, BORDEL ! ».

Le dit « Draco » sursauta et poussa un cri qui aurait alerté les voisins s'ils n'étaient pas déjà habitués à entendre des rires et autres cris suspects venant de la maison du petit Malfoy et de son cher grand-frère…

Harry sourit niaisement. Ce que c'était jouissif de voir le blond perdre pied dès le matin… Il s'en mordit même la lèvre inférieure sous le plaisir affluant.

-Harry… Siffla Draco. Je compte jusqu'à trois…

Harry ravala son sourire et se recula mais le plus grand le retient contre lui par le bras.

-J'ai rien fais ! Couina Harry. J'te jure, c'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé !

-C'est ça. C'est le voisin peut-être ?

-Bah oui, j'en sais rien moi !

Draco sourit sadiquement.

-Harry…

-Non Draco, s'te plait ! Je viens juste de terminer de mettre mes barrettes !

-Tu l'as cherché !

Le plus âgé se jeta sur le petit brun. Harry se tordit de rire sous les assauts de son grand frère. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ! Lui qui avait mis tant de temps pour avoir une coupe parfaitement en bataille (voyez la subtilité de la chose alors qu'il ne se coiffe pas le matin…), des barrettes parfaitement accordées avec sa tenue et des vêtements parfaitement repassés. Maintenant, tout était à refaire… Mais il n'avait plus le temps.

Après une crise de rire sans fin pour Harry, et un plaisir infini de voir son petit protégé se tortiller sous lui pour Draco, les deux frères se calmèrent. Harry se rassit contre le grand blond, son dos reposant contre le torse large et puissant de Draco.

-Regarde ce que tu as fait, bouda-t-il. Tu m'as tout décoiffé !

-Arrête un peu de dire des bêtises… Tes cheveux sont en bataille de nature.

-Mouais… T'y connais rien aux cheveux, toi ! Monsieur-J'utilise-Du-Gel-Chaque-Jour-Pour-Plaquer-Mes-Cheveux-Sur-Ma-Tête.

-Oui, et bien au moins, je ne mets pas trois heures dans la salle de bain, comme certain. Moi, contrairement à toi, je n'arrive que très rarement en retard grâce à ça.

-Oh merde !

Harry se releva d'un coup, s'emmêlant partiellement les pieds dans la couverture. Il afficha un air de pure panique et se tourna vers frère qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

-Lève-toi, Draco ! J'ai cours, moi ! On va être en retard !

-Quoi, déjà ?

-Oui ! Allez bouge, sinon je pars sans toi.

Un éclair noir passa dans les yeux du grand blond et Harry sut qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas faire cette erreur. C'était comme ça : Draco _devait_ l'accompagner à l'école pour toutes ses rentrées. C'était Draco qui avait institué ce « rituel », mais de ses plus lointains souvenirs, il ne souvenait pas que Draco se soit justifié. Oh et puis… Il s'en fichait un peu aussi, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.

Draco se leva, ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux du plus petit et alla à la douche.

Harry retourna dans la cuisine, prenant ses affaires dans le couloir au passage, et s'attabla. Draco avait eu vingt-deux ans en juin dernier. C'est ça qu'il ne comprenait pas : Draco voulait toujours l'accompagner à ses rentrées, et venir le chercher tous les soirs après les cours, et ce, même si Draco était un adulte depuis bien longtemps. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Draco n'avait oublié de venir le récupérer. Pourtant, il (Harry) n'était plus un enfant ! Il avait dix-sept ans tout de même… Comme s'il n'était pas capable de se débrouiller tout seul… Non, en fait, d'un côté, ça l'arrangeait bien… Parce que comme ça, tous les soirs, il pouvait se plaindre à son frère des professeurs qui ne trouvaient rien d'autre à faire que de leur donner dix mille devoirs à faire pour le lendemain, des élèves qui l'embêtaient et de la nourriture plus que douteuse de la cafétéria. Et Draco l'écoutait sans broncher, il lui souriait, l'écoutait geindre et lui payait même des glaces lorsque Harry le lui en demandait. Oui il l'aimait son grand frère ! Toujours gentil, toujours attentionné, mais toujours bizarre… Tous les soirs, il venait le chercher avec un bouquet de fleurs (parfois petit, parfois grand, cela dépendait des jours). Au début, il avait trouvé ça bizarre, mais Draco lui avait dit que c'était « pour la prof de philo ». Ça l'avait bien fait rire. Draco ? Son grand frère chéri, draguer une professeur de philosophie ? Le grand blond lui avait expliqué que s'il venait avec lui à chacune de ses rentrées, c'était pour voir si la nouvelle prof de philo allait lui plaire, mais à chaque fois qu'il lui sortait un « Mouais, pourquoi pas… » et qu'il arrivait à la fin des cours avec des fleurs à la main, il ne faisait rien. Pas un mot. Pas un pas. Il restait là. Au final, tous les soirs il achetait des fleurs sans les offrir à la prof, et faisait le chemin de la maison avec Harry, le bouquet toujours à la main. Les fleurs finissaient le plus souvent distribuées ici et là aux vieilles dames que Draco croisait sur le chemin du retour, faisant rougir les personnes âgées qui gloussaient en répétant combien l'aîné Malfoy était bien élevé. Draco était étrange, mais il s'en fichait ! Il l'aimait son grand frère chéri.

Harry resta assit quelques minutes, à tortiller ses cheveux noir en regardant nerveusement de ses yeux verts l'horloge dans la cuisine. Avec sa main gauche, il tapotait la table de bois qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? grogna-t-il. DRACO ! Je vais partir sans toi !

-TU FAIS CA, JE TE TRUCIDE !

Le petit brun sourit gentiment. Ca l'amusait de jouer avec les nerfs de son frère… Il trouvait ça… Jouissif.

Après de longues minutes infernales, Draco sortit de la salle de bain, cheveux en arrière, chemise très classe sur les épaules, et pantalon de marque sur les genoux.

-Et bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Et c'est moi qui mets du temps dans la douche ? Railla Harry en se levant.

-En tous les cas, ce n'est pas toi qui range le bordel que TU laisses avec TES barrettes et tout le tralala… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu mets même du vernis noir…

-C'est très joli, d'abord !

Harry fit la moue et lui tira la langue. Oui bah il y pouvait rien si lui il s'y retrouvait dans son « bordel ». Il prit son sac à bandoulière rose et vert fluo qu'il glissa sur son épaule et laissa à Draco le bon soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Tous deux sortirent dans la rue d'une démarche plus ou moins pressée… Et comme ils avaient environ dix bonnes minutes de chemin à parcourir, Harry cru bon de ne pas faire durer le silence brisé par les klaxons des voitures et les « Bouge ta caisse ! » des gens déjà très énervés dès le matin…

-Draco, tu ne crois pas que les profs de philo en ont marre de toi ?

-Et pourquoi en auraient-elles marre de moi ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas moi… Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu m'accompagnais tous les ans à la rentrée. Je suis au lycée maintenant… Et il n'y avait même pas philo au collège…

-Les professeurs de maths étaient vraiment belles. Mais ça ne veut rien dire… Tu es toujours mon petit bébé que je sache, non ?

-Mais le petit Harry deviendra grand !

-Ca j'en doute, vu ta mentalité… Et ta taille… Rajouta le grand blond après un temps d'arrêt.

Harry lui tira la langue et leva le menton.

-Tu n'es pas gentil, bouda Harry. Ok, je mesure un mètre soixante, et alors ? Tu m'as toujours dit que tu adorais ma taille !

-Ooh, mais je rigole. Je t'accompagne parce que j'en ai envie, voilà, content ? Et puis, entre nous… C'est bien que tu sois petit, j'ai l'impression d'être le meilleur des grand frères.

-Mmh, moi aussi : j'aime bien que tu sois grand. Un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, ce n'est pas rien…

-Oui, je sais, c'est le côté Malfoy que tu n'auras jamais : la taille, sourit Draco.

Le petit brun plissa dangereusement les yeux, l'air de dire « C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule ! ».

-Et, mmh, pour en revenir au sujet principal : les profs de philos ne sont franchement pas mal, repris le plus âgé, ignorant les joues rouges que son petit frère tentait de cacher.

-Oui, mais moi je m'en fiche totalement, tu sais.

-Oui, je sais. Au fait, si je revois encore une seule fois ce… Diggory, c'est ça ? Te tourner encore une seule fois autour, crois-moi, je ne réponds plus de rien !

-C'est bon Draco, calme-toi. Il ne m'a rien fait de mal…

-C'est pas lui qui avait essayé de te coincer dans une cabine de douche pour te faire Dieu sait quoi ? Tu imagines ce qu'il aurait pu te faire si ton professeur de sport n'était pas arrivé ? Je te jure que si je le revoie encore une seule fois je le… Je le…

Harry émit un petit rire et se mit à sautiller distraitement sur le béton du trottoir. Ce que Draco pouvait être protecteur comme grand frère, toujours à vouloir le protéger. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. C'était toujours plaisant d'être protégé et secouru par quelqu'un. Dès qu' il ne se sentait pas bien, il allait voir son ainé. Quand il faisait des cauchemars, la question ne se posait même pas : il allait dormir avec son grand frère. Lorsqu'il avait des peines de cœur à cause des trop nombreux garçons qui lui couraient après, Draco faisait en sorte que plus personnes ne le touche. Et oui… C'était ça, les grands -frères impliqués.

Ils rirent le long du chemin et Draco tint à acheter un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom à son petit protégé. Ils se retrouvèrent donc avec chacun un pain au chocolat dans la main pendant tout le reste du trajet.

Enfin, après avoir longuement marché et s'être « pété les orteils dans ses fichues chaussures si belles et pourtant siiii inconfortables » pour Harry, ils arrivèrent devant le lycée.

Il y avait un monde pas possible. Tous les élèves se bousculaient pour voir le tableau d'affichage, chacun cherchant sa classe.

Harry soupira. Mais comment allait-il faire pour passer la tête par-dessus tous ces gens qui ne cessaient de gigoter, de remuer et de lui marcher sur les pieds ? Non mais ! Il essaya vainement de regarder par-dessus les têtes de toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables, sans succès. Franchement… Qui avait eu la sublime idée de mettre le nom de TOUS les élèves sur le même panneau ? Ils auraient pu trier par classe ! Non ! C'était, visiblement, trop compliqué pour eux.

Totalement et irrémédiablement agacé par ces « idiots d'élèves qui font chier leur monde avec leur tête trop grosse », Harry ne fit pas attention à son frère et ne remarqua rien du petit sourire doux qu'il lui lançait, suivi du regard meurtrier qu'il lança à un jeune garçon qui regardait Harry avec des yeux carnassiers.

A bout de nerfs, le petit brun se tourna, les joues rougies par la colère, vers son ainé et souffla :

-Bon, Draco… Ça me coute de l'avouer mais : comme tu es plus vieux, plus imposant, plus fort, et plus grand que moi… Tu peux regarder dans quelle classe je suis, s'il te plaît ?

Le blond lui répondit avec un sourire qui laissait voir toute sa satisfaction :

-Mais bien sûr.

Draco n'eut aucun mal à voir dans quelle classe était Harry. Oui, il vit qu'Harry était dans une classe bourrée de garçons… Il devait y avoir quoi… dix filles, à peine… Harry étant gay, et profondément convoité par tous les mecs machos et dominateurs du lycée, Draco maudit le directeur de l'établissement.

Harry soupira en sentant des mains se balader sur ses fesses. Encore un « fan » qui n'attendait qu'une opportunité pour poser ses salles pattes sur lui. Il écarta les « mains gênantes » et se tourna vers son grand -frère :

-Bon alors, Draco ?

-Tu es dans le bâtiment C. Viens, je t'accompagne.

Le petit brun fut soulagé de sortir de cette horde d'ados avec les hormones en furie et alla jusqu'à sa classe accompagné de son grand frère préféré. Une fois arrivé devant la salle de philo, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Son regard se porta directement sur la professeur et il soupira :

-Elle est pas mal pour toi, celle-là… De grande taille, grosse poitrine, cheveux roux, yeux marron…

-Hum, oui.

Harry jeta un regard surpris à son frère. Non parce qu'en fait, Draco ne regardait pas du tout la prof, mais plutôt les élèves dans la classe. Plus particulièrement les garçons, jetant des regards noirs à certains. Le petit brun sourit. Draco jouait encore au grand frère protecteur.

Lorsque Draco eut fini de fusiller du regard la quasi-totalité de la classe, il prit Harry par la taille et le colla à lui.

-Passe une bonne journée et ne fais pas trop de bêtises. Je passe te prendre à seize heures trente.

-Oui, merci. Toi aussi, passe une bonne journée.

Draco embrassa doucement les cheveux du plus petit et approcha sa bouche de son oreille :

-Et surtout, s'il y en a un seul qui t'embête, tu m'appelles, je viendrai de suite.

-Oui, grand -frère.

Harry sourit lorsque Draco lui ébouriffa les cheveux et regarda le blond s'éloigner. C'était comme ça chaque année. Tous les ans, Draco lui disait de faire attention. Tous les ans, Draco l'embrassait dans les cheveux. Et tous les ans, il s'en allait pour venir le chercher le soir… Harry se surpris à espérer que cette année soit, légèrement différente des autres.

**oOo**

-Bon Harry, tu la lances cette balle oui ou non ?

-Oh ça va, hein ! J'ai peur de cette fichue balle, tu n'as qu'à la lancer toi-même !

Harry fit la moue sous les sourires de ses amis. Ron et Blaise faisaient vraiment tout pour l'embêter… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien avec eux.

-Mais Harry, fais-la rebondir ! Trois pas et tu es fichu ! Hurla Blaise de l'autre côté du terrain.

-Mais-euh ! Je ne sais pas jouer au basket ! En plus ce chasuble est moche comme tout, ce n'est pas possible…

Ron explosa de rire pendant que Blaise réceptionnait la balle. Blaise marqua et Harry lui tira la langue, l'air de dire « Bah moi aussi, un jour, je saurais mettre un panier ». Ron alla près de son ami, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Alors comme ça, tu discutes chiffon ?

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Ils sont orange, criards, fluos… Et trop grands ! Je flotte dedans ! Enfin... Pour résumer : moches quoi.

-Evidement…

-Je m'y connais mieux que toi en mode.

-Oh mais je n'en doute pas. Allez, viens, un dernier panier et c'est terminé.

Il n'était pas loin de seize heures cinquante-cinq et Harry était toujours en sport, le cours ayant duré plus longtemps que prévue. Il en avait marre de l'EPS : ça ne servait à rien, c'était saoulant, et moche ! Voilà les seules choses à lesquelles lui faisait penser les mots : Education Physique et Sportive.

Blaise se plaça au milieu du terrain, et attendit le coup de sifflet. Le prof donna le départ et s'en suivit une succession de passes et de combines entre le métis et Ron.

Harry resta sagement au bord, plus parce qu'il avait peur de la balle qu'autre chose et regarda ses amis mener le jeu. Mais, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, il fallut que cette petite baballe orange atterrisse entre ses doigts parfaitement manucurés. Paniquant totalement, il se mit à courir en « faisant rebondir cette foutue balle » comme le lui avait expliqué Blaise. Il s'arrêta devant un panier –d'ailleurs il ne savait pas du tout si c'était le leur ou celui de l'équipe adverse- et tira de toutes ses forces.

Et bah ses forces devaient être vraiment maigres, parce que le ballon n'atteignit même pas le panier. Il jura et snoba parfaitement le panier qui n'avait pas accueilli son ballon comme il se doit.

-Putain, mais ce n'est qu'un idiot, ce panier ! Je lui envoie la balle, et lui, il ne la veut pas !

-Harry, sourit Ron, la balle n'a même pas touché le panier…

-Oui, bah ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je m'en fiche, moi j'appelle ça : Du basket version Harry Malfoy.

Blaise sourit, se retenant d'éclater de rire devant son professeur. Oui, Harry était nul en sport, mais c'était pour ça qu'on l'appréciait vraiment. Lorsqu'il n'aimait pas quelque chose, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

La balle rebondit jusqu'à la porte du gymnase et une voix retentit… Harry la connaissait par cœur cette voix-là, la voix de Draco :

- Alors Harry, tu ne sais toujours pas mettre un panier ? Sourit le grand blond.

-De toute façon, elle est toute dégonflée cette balle…

Draco sourit et pris le ballon qui avait roulé jusqu'à ses pieds. D'un revers de main, il lança la balle vers un panier à l'opposé du terrain et –miracle-, la balle rentra d'un coup.

-Ha ! Ça c'est du basket !

-C'est ça, moque-toi… bouda Harry.

Les deux amis du petit brun allèrent saluer Draco qui riait du caractère de son petit frère chéri. Oui, mais Harry ne pouvait pas le cacher… Il était fier d'être le cadet de Draco. Draco Malfoy, celui qui a réussi à mettre un panier à la place de son frangin… Oui, Draco était meilleur que lui en sport, et dans bien d'autres matières…

Après avoir discuté sur les « capacités à marquer » d'Harry, ce dernier, Ron et Blaise allèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer et ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, Harry étant bien évidemment le dernier.

Ils allèrent tous les quatre jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée, souriant et discutant. Puis, Blaise et Ron prirent le chemin de leur maison, laissant les deux frères seuls dans la rue.

Harry sourit doucement à Draco, heureux de sa présence. Mais, il trouva tout de même un peu bizarre que le blond lui tende un bouquet de roses blanches de taille moyenne et orné d'un ruban argenté.

D'abord surpris, il ne fit rien. Puis voyant que son grand frère attendait visiblement une réponse, il l'interrogea du regard. Draco soupira, tenant fermement son bouquet dans sa main.

-Harry, il faut que je te parle.

Généralement, c'était jamais bon signe lorsqu'il disait ça… Quelque chose devait tracasser Draco pour qu'il ait l'air aussi nerveux. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était : nerveux. Sueur sur le front, regard fuyant, et mains légèrement tremblantes. Harry se demanda même s'il ne faisait pas une crise d'hypoglycémie ou un truc dans le genre.

-Ça va, Draco ?

-Oui, ça va. Viens, je dois te parler.

Harry obtempéra, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait refuser. Il suivit donc son frère qui les menait vers le parc non loin de chez eux. Il n'y avait que peu d'enfants, et l'air était plutôt frais. Harry frissonna et s'assit sur un banc, attendant que son grand frère commence. Draco le rejoignit vite et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Hum, Harry… C'est important ce que je vais te dire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Maman ne va pas bien ? Papa a eu un accident ? Ou pire… Le chat s'est fait écraser ?

-Mais non ! C'est autre chose…

-Ben, quoi alors ?

-Hum. Tu me promets de rien dire et de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin ?

-Mais enfin Draco…

-Tu me le promets ?

-Oui je te le promets. Allez, vas-y, raconte.

Harry vit Draco inspirer un grand coup avant de se lancer dans une longue tirade.

-Bon voilà, si… Si je t'accompagne à chacune de tes rentrées scolaires, ce n'est pas pour les professeurs de philosophie. Non, c'est pour autre chose.

Dans la tête de Harry, le pire scénario : « Mon grand frère chéri est tombé amoureux d'une lycéenne ! » bizarrement, cela lui fit mal… Aussi, préféra-t-il baisser les yeux et empêcher une vague de tristesse de lui parcourir le corps.

-En fait c'est pour toi, continua Draco. Je t'accompagne tous les ans pour savoir qui sera dans ta classe. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu sois loin de moi rien qu'une journée. Alors, hum, pour me rassurer, chaque année je viens vérifier qui sont les garçons qui de ta classe. C'est comme ça que j'arrive à mettre des visages sur des noms lorsque tu me parles des garçons qui t'embêtent, te courent après. Après, lorsque je viens te chercher le soir, je les écarte de toi. Je les menace de loin, personne n'a le droit de te toucher.

Une petite minute ! Harry se sentit tressaillir. Draco était… Jaloux ? Il était jaloux de tous ces adolescents qui lui couraient après ? Alors c'est pour ça que Diggory avait cessé de lui faire la cour au milieu de l'année précédente… Draco avait dû remédier à ce problème. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry trouva ça… Très sexy.

-Les professeurs de philosophie n'ont rien à voir dans l'histoire, reprit Draco. En fait, elles ne m'intéressent même pas. Je me fiche totalement de leurs yeux, leurs poitrines, leurs formes… Je ne les regarde jamais. Et les, hum, les bouquets de fleurs que je ramène lorsque je viens te chercher… Ce n'est pas pour les profs de philo. C'est… C'est pour toi. C'est pour toi que j'achète ces fleurs tous les jours, mais jamais je n'ose te les offrir. Je n'y arrive pas. Chaque jour, je me fais un scénario dans ma tête et me dit « Bon, aujourd'hui, je lui offre les fleurs et je lui dis tout ». Mais à chaque fois que je te vois sortir du lycée, un sourire aux lèvres, je n'y arrive pas. Alors, je t'ai sorti l'excuse des profs de philo -excuse particulièrement débile d'ailleurs- pour ne pas que tu te poses trop de questions.

Harry écouta son frère parler, ne disant rien comme il le lui avait promis. Il allait de surprises en surprises ! De un : Draco était super jaloux de tous les garçons de son lycée, de deux : les profs de philo, il en avait rien à faire, et de trois : il lui avait acheté des fleurs ! C'était trop mignon ! Il attendit impatiemment la suite.

-Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Tous les jours étaient une torture lorsque tu partais au lycée le matin. Moi, tout ce que j'attendais c'était le soir pour que je puisse enfin venir te chercher. J'étais super jaloux de tous ces élèves qui te courent après et te courtisent. J'essayais de faire abstraction, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Tous les jours je me retenais de leur sauter à la gorge. Hum, je suis pathétique, je sais. Mais bon, je n'y peux rien, je t'aime et puis c'est tout. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Je ne sais même pas quelles sont tes fleurs préférées.

Arrêt ! Stop ! Pause ! Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il entendu Draco lui dire ouvertement et clairement « Je t'aime et puis c'est tout » ? Mon Dieu, faites que les papillons qu'il avait dans le ventre s'arrêtent de voler, il en avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure !

Son grand frère l'aimait. Oh mais pas comme un simple frère, non. Il était amoureux de lui. Il aurait dû trouver ça répugnant, dégoutant, écœurant… Mais non. Il était heureux. Son grand frère, la personne la plus importante pour lui dans tout son petit monde, était amoureux de lui. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Mais comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir ? C'était évident que Draco venait pour lui, pas pour les profs… Ce qu'il pouvait être aveugle parfois ! Et ses fichues lunettes qui ne servaient à rien !

-M-Mes fleurs préférées… Ce sont les roses, fit Harry, le rouge aux joues.

Draco tourna vivement la tête vers son petit frère, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Ce sont les roses blanche. Je… Je suis heureux de savoir que tu m'aimes. Entre nous, je crois que moi aussi… Je t'ai… Humpf !

Harry écarquilla les yeux, puis les referma lentement. Draco venait de l'embrasser avec une telle fougue qu'il en avait encore l'esprit secoué. Il gémit lorsque la langue dominatrice de Draco vint lécher sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit la bouche, permettant à Draco d'affirmer sa domination sur lui en s'engouffrant dans sa bouche.

Le grand blond passa ses bras autour de la taille ronde et presque féminine de son petit frère, le maintenant contre lui, laissant le bouquet de fleurs vulgairement posé à côté d'eux sur le banc.

Harry sourit tout contre les lèvres de son ainé, gémissant à chacun de ses assauts. C'est vrai que jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela, mais maintenant qu'il y était… Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait Draco, et Draco l'aimait. Que demander de plus ?

Après de longues minutes à partager un baiser quasiment, hum, bestial, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent.

Harry avait les joues toutes rouges. Quand même… Se faire embrasser comme ça, devant tout le monde (surtout devant des enfants), par son frère, on ne voyait pas ça tous les jours. Et il remercia le ciel pour s'être trouvé dans un parc presque vide.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant, puis Draco reposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du petit brun. Un chaste baiser après celui plus violent échangé précédemment.

Une nouvelle fois, ils se séparèrent, puis Draco attrapa le bouquet et le tendit à son protégé :

-Hum… Ce sont des roses blanches. La dernière fois ça avait été des roses rouges. Je ne savais vraiment pas lesquelles tu préférais… Alors…

-Merci Draco.

Harry les accepta, tout content. C'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait des fleurs… Enfin… Si on ne comptait pas les roses rouges offertes par la moitié des garçons du lycée le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Pour lui, toutes ces fleurs offertes sur un coup de tête ne valaient rien comparées au bouquet que son grand frère venait de lui offrir. Il trouvait que c'était les plus belles fleurs du monde !

Timidement, Harry glissa sa main dans celle du plus grand, et c'est avec joie que Draco la serra, lui souriant doucement.

Ils restèrent là, à regarder les deux/trois enfants jouer dans le bac à sable, sur le toboggan, sur les balançoires. Le soleil se couchait déjà et le vent commençait à se lever. Pourtant, Harry ne voulait pas bouger. C'était ici que son frère lui avait déclaré sa flamme, alors il voulait rester ici le plus longtemps possible.

Mais il frissonna, ce qui n'échappa pas à Draco. Il eut le temps d'articuler un faible « Maudit sois-tu, idiot de vent ! » avant que son grand frère ne se lève, lui tenant toujours la main, l'enfermant dans une étreinte rassurante.

-Viens Harry, tu vas attraper froid. On rentre.

Ne pouvant qu'obtempérer, Harry se leva lentement et marcha aux côtés du blond, toujours main dans la main. Le soir, les rues étaient plus calmes. Rien à voir avec le matin où tout le monde hurlait comme ce n'est pas permis… Et Harry apprécia grandement ce calme. Seules les voitures venaient briser le silence, pas un passant ne faisait un bruit, c'était calme.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement, ne se souciant de rien. Honnêtement, Harry s'en fichait totalement que sa main soit dans celle de son grand frère. Si les gens n'étaient pas contents de ce qu'ils voyaient, qu'ils regardent ailleurs, il ne leur avait rien demandé non plus… Il n'avait jamais éprouvé une gêne concernant son homosexualité, pourquoi en ressentirait-il maintenant ? Parce que lui, il s'en fichait, qu'il aime un garçon ou une fille, c'était pareil. Et que ce soit son grand frère l'enchantait, car il connaissait déjà Draco. Il savait que Draco était gentil, que Draco était protecteur, que Draco était prévenant… Et il savait aussi que Draco l'aimait. Oui, ça c'était une certitude.

Après dix minutes de marche en silence, ils arrivèrent chez eux. Evidemment, leurs parents n'étaient pas là. Draco ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Harry s'engouffra dans leur maison, heureux de retrouver un peu de chaleur.

Riant, Draco referma la porte et suivit son petit protégé qui râlait sur les « fichus vases moches et introuvables » de leur mère.

Après avoir remué placard et armoire, Harry trouva enfin son bonheur ! Un charmant vase vert ni trop grand, ni trop petit… Il y glissa ses fleurs, les arrangea un peu et se mit à les contempler. Un soupir satisfait passa ses lèvres, et ses yeux pétillèrent.

-Ce sont mes fleurs, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. De la part de Draco… C'est pour moi qu'il les a achetés. Mes fleurs…

Il resta là, à regarder les plantes dans le vase. Pourtant, cela n'avait rien de spécial. C'était juste… Des fleurs.

Non.

Non ce n'était pas juste « des fleurs ». C'était « des fleurs de la part de Draco ». C'était Draco qui les lui avait offertes. Son cœur s'emballa alors que cette réalité le frappait. Combien de bouquets Draco lui avait-il acheté sans jamais les lui offrir ? Lui-même ne saurait le dire… En tout cas, il y en avait beaucoup.

Harry sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille fragile. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et il se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son grand frère chéri.

-Elles te plaisent vraiment ? Questionna Draco.

-Oui ! fit Harry, sautillant presque. En plus, tu as été synchro, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais en m'offrant mes fleurs préférées.

-Oui, c'était un coup de chance.

Draco embrassa doucement le cou du petit brun, raffermissant sa prise sur lui. Harry se tourna, pour se retrouver face à son frère et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue. C'était un baiser timide, tellement timide que Draco se demanda même si Harry avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un. Et la réponse, même s'il la connaissait, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, alors il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de son petit- frère et le plaqua contre le buffet, là où étaient posés le vase et les fleurs.

Harry passa ses bras autour du cou du blond, gémissant lorsque son bassin rencontra le meuble froid.

Ce qui, au début, sembla être un baiser doux et chaste, devint vite plus violent et pressé. Leurs gestes se firent rapides et Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les mains de Draco étaient partout : tantôt sur ses fesses, tantôt dans son dos, ou encore sur sa taille. Vraiment, il ne savait plus…

Petit à petit, Draco dirigea le plus jeune vers les escaliers qui menait à l'étage, sans pour autant le lâcher ou ne serait-ce que lâcher sa bouche.

Harry fut bientôt allongé sur les escaliers, une marche lui martyrisant le dos. Il grogna, ne repoussant pas Draco pour autant. En effet, il ne voulait pas : Draco était allongé de tout son long sur lui, le caressant de toutes parts et laissant sa langue vagabonder sur son cou.

Le petit brun gémit, de douleur à cause de « cette idiote de marche » et de plaisir, sentant le pénis gros et chaud de Draco devenir de plus en plus dur contre sa cuisse.

Le grand blond embrassa tendrement le cou offert de son cadet, puis, lentement, il remonta jusqu'à son oreille et murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Arrête de te tortiller ou je te viole sur place.

-Mmh ! Facile à dire pour toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a une marche d'escalier entre les deux omoplates ! Huh ! Gémit Harry, les deux mains sur les bras de Draco et les joues rougies par le désir et la gêne mêlés.

Draco se redressa vite, et releva Harry par la même occasion.

-Oh, désolé ! J'avais pas vu que tu étais mal à l'aise, vraiment je… Pardon.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Draco. Bon alors, hum, où est-ce qu'on en était ?

L'adulte sourit perversement et attrapa la main de Harry avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre où les rideaux n'étaient toujours pas tirés. D'un geste vif, il fit entrer son frère dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte… À clef.

Sans plus attendre, il plaqua doucement, mais fermement, Harry contre le mur le plus proche, s'attirant des gémissements plus qu'érotiques.

Le petit brun écarta un peu les cuisses, permettant ainsi à Draco de glisser une jambe entre elles. Le blond dévora la bouche de son cadet, faisant valser sa langue avec la sienne. Harry n'était plus que gémissements sensuels et tortillements pressés. Il fallait se l'avouer… Il adorait lorsque Draco le dominait. Il avait toujours éprouvé pour lui une sorte d'admiration… Draco avait toujours été le plus fort et le plus puissant des deux. Lui ressemblait plutôt à une crevette. Mais il aimait ça… Il aimait que Draco lui dévore la bouche avec bestialité, ou encore, grogne d'une voix virile lorsqu'il ondulait le bassin sans jamais s'arrêter.

N'y tenant plus, le blond enleva le T-Shirt de son petit frère, dévoilant ainsi une peau parfaitement blanche et imberbe. Doucement, il fit glisser ses mains dessus, et fut heureux de constater que Harry, malgré la température affolement haute, frissonnait à son contact… C'est ce qu'il recherchait. Vraiment, son frère était bandant à souhait ! Un torse tout fin et plat, une allure androgyne, hérité de Lily elle-même, des fesses rebondies et douces, et un visage d'ange que jamais personne ne pourrait égaler. Son petit frère était parfait.

Harry se colla à Draco comme il put, quémandant toujours plus de baisers.

Très vite, Draco eut raison du pantalon de son frère, et Harry se retrouva entièrement nu face à lui qui était encore tout habillé. Là, il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Un corps frêle et fragile, des cuisses fines et laiteuses, des épaules rondes et indéniablement féminines, et des jambes… Nom de Dieu, des jambes ! Des jambes à en damner un saint ! Des jambes tellement longues qu'on n'en voyait jamais la fin (et pourtant Harry ne mesurait qu'un petit mètre soixante). Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, son membre déjà bien gonflé se réveillant encore davantage, si c'était possible, étant déjà très éveillé.

Ne supportant plus d'être mis à nu de la sorte, Harry poussa lentement son frère vers le milieu de la pièce, et le fit asseoir sur le sol, dos contre le rebord du lit. D'une démarche plus que féline, Harry se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança, les fesses en l'air, vers son grand frère. Draco déglutit et jura. Putain, ce que Harry pouvait lui faire comme effet, ce n'était pas possible !

Le petit brun se mit juste en face de la braguette du blond, et sourit niaisement. D'un geste vif, mais précis, il baissa le zip du pantalon de son frère et lui enleva son vêtement. Ne restait plus que son boxer. Draco grogna, voyant que Harry faisait _exprès_ de faire durer le moment. Le petit brun baissa lentement, très lentement le sous-vêtement de son grand- frère et gémit en voyant le pénis long, large et dur fièrement dressé du blond. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : que Draco s'enfonce durement en lui.

Prenant tout son temps, il sorti sa petite langue rose et lapa doucement l'extrémité du gland, et il fut heureux de voir Draco grogner d'impatience et faire un mouvement de hanche en avant pour pousser un peu plus son gland contre ses lèvres si tentatrices. Ne voulant plus torturer autant son ainé, Harry prit totalement le membre en bouche, l'humidifiant de tout son long. Il fit passer délicatement sa langue sur tout le pénis de Draco, et commença de lents va et viens, appréciant sa forme, sa taille, sa puissance et sa lourdeur. Draco ferma les yeux, le plaisir affluant. La langue de Harry était divine. Il pourrait jouir rien qu'en la sentant passer sur la fente de son gland. Il jeta un regard vers son petit- frère qui avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer sur le membre gonflé qui lui pénétrait la bouche. Les vas et viens devinrent plus rapide, et Draco se sentit décoller. Le blond souleva les hanches, faisant entrer son sexe au plus profond de la gorge du plus petit. On pouvait le dire à présent, Draco était en train de baiser la bouche du petit brun.

Après de longues minutes, Harry délaissa le membre de son grand -frère, décidant qu'il était assez lubrifié comme ça. Et c'est avec un gémissement, qu'il se plaça à califourchon (qui a inventé ce mot je vous le demande !) sur le bassin de Draco. D'un coup sec, il s'assit sur le sexe douloureusement érigé de son frère, s'empalant lui-même dessus.

Draco lâcha un soupire rauque, grognant des « Oh Seigneur, ce que c'est bon ! » à n'en plus finir. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher à la taille de Harry qui grimaçait, la douleur le gagnant peu à peu.

D'un coup sec, Draco entra encore plus profondément en Harry, poussant son sexe le plus loin possible dans le plus jeune et tapa directement sa prostate. Harry cru jouir. Une vague de plaisir déferla dans ses veines alors que Draco essayait d'entrer et sortir de lui de plus en plus vite, le fouillant avec force.

Le petit brun prit appui sur les épaules du blond et commença à se soulever pour se laisser retomber sur le pénis chaud de son frère, devenant totalement accro à la sensation de Draco le prenant avec bestialité. Et Harry continua, s'empalant toujours plus fort sur le sexe du grand blond, gémissant toutes les secondes.

-Han ! Dra-ah-co !

Le grand blond aida son petit-frère à se soulever, mais lui-même n'arrivait à presque rien, sauf à ressentir. Il ressentait parfaitement l'étroitesse de Harry autour de lui. Harry était chaud, étroit, profond et mouillé. Comment avait-il pu se passer de ça pendant si longtemps ?

Harry continua, se soulevant toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir des phrases sans queue ni tête. Draco voyait tout. Il voyait son petit frère fermer les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Il voyait son pénis érigé, sortir et entrer en Harry toujours aussi profondément. C'était une vision de luxure et de débauche, mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait ! Son cadet était la plus belle créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et il bénit le ciel de la lui avoir donné.

Au bout de quelques va et viens lents et un peu flous, Harry se releva, retirant le membre de son ainé de son antre brûlante. Et deux secondes plus tard, il se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol, les fesses relevées vers le haut, le souffle court, la bouche entre-ouverte et les joues rougies par le plaisir :

-S'il te plaît Draco, prends-moi…

Draco se mit à genoux, même la voix de son frère était sexy. Mielleuse et suppliante. Il ne se le fit pas redire deux fois : il attrapa les hanches de son frère et s'enfonça durement en lui, lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir.

-HAN ! D-DRACO !

Harry se cambra délicieusement, gémissant toujours plus fort. Draco lâcha un soupire rauque. Il ne se sentait bien qu'en Harry. C'était en Harry qu'il voyait les étoiles, qu'il avait le cœur prêt à exploser… Qu'il pouvait atteindre l'orgasme rien qu'en l'entendant gémir et le supplier !

Harry essaya de s'empaler sur le sexe volumineux de son grand -frère, lui demandant silencieusement de bouger. Alors Draco fit ce qu'on lui demandait : il bougea. Il donna de puissants coups de reins, toujours plus fort, pilonnant sans honte le corps secoué de tremblements sous lui. Il sentait Harry se resserrer doucement autour de lui, c'était simplement excellent ! Il pénétra le petit brun, le maintenant contre lui en lui tenant fermement les hanches pour mieux se concentrer sur son dos parfaitement cambré.

Harry rejeta ses cheveux noirs en arrière lorsque Draco vint, une fois de plus, taper sa prostate avec un râle rauque. Il tendit encore un peu plus les fesses, appréciant la domination que Draco exerçait sur lui.

Tous deux étaient en sueur, et la chambre était remplie de cris. Draco bénit le ciel pour lui avoir donné des parents qui étaient absents au moins cinq jours sur sept (si ce n'est plus), ils avaient tout leur temps.

-Han… D-Dray !

Draco grogna et léchant le cou du soumis sous lui et ses vas et viens se firent un peu plus violents.

-Ne… Um… Ne m'appelle pas « Dray » lorsque… Mmh ! Lorsque je suis en... En toi !

Alors Harry sourit, gémissant le prénom de son grand frère sans fin, poussant des soupirs plus qu'érotiques :

-Draaay ! Dray ! Dray ! Han ! Drayy !

Avec bestialité, Draco entra puis sorti du corps de son frère, sans jamais s'en lasser. Il voyait son bassin venir frapper durement contre les fesses de son frère, ou l'inverse, il ne savait pas… En tout cas, entendre le « clac » des fesses de Harry contre son bas ventre tendu était électrisant. Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Harry était chaud. De voir son petit-frère dans une telle débauche, lui donnait envie d'aller encore plus fort. Son frère était à lui. À personne d'autre.

-H-Han ! Draco ! En… Encore ! Plus… HAN ! Plus fort !

Draco essaya d'aller encore plus loin en Harry, faisant des vas et viens toujours plus bestiaux, appréciant les gémissements de son frère. La voix de Harry était douce, mais bon Dieu qu'elle était sexy ! Suppliante, soumise… Hum…

Draco alla taper plusieurs fois ce point si sensible en son frère, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Non de non ! Il pourrait jouir rien qu'en le voyant avec les traits tordus par le plaisir.

Alors Draco eu une idée. Il voulait voir son petit-frère, voir ses yeux, voir sa bouche, voir son corps… Doucement, il sortit de Harry, arrachant un gémissement de frustration au petit brun qui senti le membre large lui écarter les chairs pour sortir complètement.

Le petit brun se tourna vers son frère, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Tu… Tu ne veux plus ? demanda-t-il doucement, un soupçon d'angoisse le parcourant.

Draco embrassa doucement son frère et l'attira à lui. Harry enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de la taille du grand blond et gémit lorsque celui-ci se leva. Rapidement, Draco se mit sur ses jambes, titubant légèrement. Même si Harry était très léger (plus qu'il ne l'avait cru), tout était encore un peu flou dans sa tête et seules des pensées comme « Harry nu, Harry gémissant, Harry hurlant, Harry chaud, Harry étroit, Harry moite… » lui traversaient l'esprit. D'un geste vif, il fit asseoir le brun sur son bureau après avoir sommairement envoyé valser toutes les affaires encombrantes qu'il y avait dessus. Fixant son jeune frère dans les yeux, il ré-entra en lui d'un coup. Harry hurla, le plaisir revenant au galop ! Draco commença à faire de rapides vas et viens, de plus en plus bestiaux. Il fixait son frère, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Harry semblait si fragile au milieu de toute cette débauche. Oui, mais son petit (ou plutôt « grand ») côté fragile ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était sacrément doué !

Les vas et viens furent forts et durs, mais aucuns des deux ne fermaient les yeux, ils se fixaient. Doucement, Harry glissa ses bras autour du cou de son ainé, la bouche entre-ouverte.

-D-Dray… Han ! E-Embrasse-moi, s'il te plait.

Le grand blond accéda à sa demande et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le petit brun se colla à son grand-frère recevant comme il se le devait la langue dominatrice de Draco dans sa bouche. Leurs langues jouèrent, échangèrent, partagèrent pendant un long moment où Harry ne fut que gémissements et soupirs de désir. Draco s'accrocha au rebord de son bureau et continua ses vas et viens, ne se lassant pas de toujours aller plus loin en ce corps tremblant.

Harry avait le cœur prêt à exploser et sa tête lui tournait. Il se sentait bizarre. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Draco, mais c'était la première fois. Sa première fois. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait l'amour, parce que c'est que ce que Draco lui faisait : l'amour.

Lorsque le sexe brûlant de Draco vint taper une énième fois la prostate du petit brun, celui-ci cria son plaisir encore plus fort. Si les voisins avaient entendus ce cri, ils auraient appelés la police à coup sûr !

-HAAAN ! DRAY !

Draco adorait lorsque Harry l'appelait comme ça, un surnom qu'Harry lui avait donné quand il n'avait que quatre ans. Depuis lors, ce nom était resté. Et entendre cela dans un moment aussi chaud lui donnait des frissons de pur plaisir. Entendre cette voix… La voix de son petit frère. C'était pour lui que Harry gémissait ainsi. Pour lui seul.

Une fois de plus, Draco buta contre la prostate de son frère, et là… Harry ne tient plus.

-HAN, putain, DRAYY !

Draco embrassa violement le petit brun, enfouissant sa langue au plus profond de la bouche du plus jeune. Son sexe proche de la délivrance n'avait de cesse de se frotter contre les parois humides de l'anus offert, et c'était pour lui, l'extase ! Il sentit Harry trembler dans ses bras, et les jambes fines de son frère se contractèrent un peu.

-J-Je… Uh. Je vais… Han ! Je vais venir, Dray !

Draco sourit et accéléra ses mouvements, entrant et sortant du corps sous lui en fouillant toujours plus loin.

Harry sentit le gland de Draco taper contre sa prostate, et c'en fut trop pour lui. Il vint entre leurs deux torses étroitement serrés. Il accompagna sa jouissance d'un cri de plaisir, sa voix gagnant des octaves sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, gémissant encore et toujours. Il était en sueur et avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Sa respiration était saccadée, et il se sentait bien… Enfin.

Lorsque Draco sentit l'anneau de chair autour de son sexe se resserrer, il esquissa un sourire. Harry avait jouit, ça y est. Il avait comblé son petit frère. Il n'avait plus à se préoccuper que de son propre orgasme. Il grogna et s'enfonça profondément. L'étroitesse de Harry était telle qu'il pouvait sentir le ventre de ce dernier se contracter après l'effort. Et quand, enfin, son sexe érigé se frotta une dernière fois contre les chairs serrées, il entendit Harry lui dire qu'il était _le meilleur_, il ne tint plus. Il se soulagea à l'intérieur du petit brun dans un cri rauque.

Exténué, il se laissa retomber sur son petit frère, haletant encore.

-Putain, arriva à marmonner Draco.

Harry sourit. Oh oui : Putain ! C'était sa première fois, et Draco lui avait fait l'amour comme un Dieu ! Maintenant, il en était sur : il était éperdument et inévitablement amoureux de son grand frère. Cela ne servait à rien de le nier, c'était comme ça. Et il en était heureux…

Draco resta quelques secondes contre Harry, puis, voyant que celui-ci commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, il se retira lentement de son corps encore tremblant, le porta sur le lit et s'allongea près de lui.

Le petit-brun se tourna vers son frère, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il posa sa tête sur le torse large du plus grand et se recroquevilla contre son ainé. S'il n'avait pas été encore plus crevé que ce matin, il aurait volontiers voulu que Draco le reprenne de suite !

Le grand blond embrassa doucement ses cheveux en bataille et passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules fragiles, remontant en paresseusement les couvertures sur eux.

-Draco… C'est… C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit dans le parc ? Chuchota Harry, son corps tremblant légèrement.

Le blond entendit la voix de son cadet trembloter. Visiblement, il avait encore peur que ses sentiments ne soit qu'une vulgaire plaisanterie. Mais après tout, c'était normal. Harry avait le droit de douter, c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Jamais la barrière de la fraternité n'avait été dépassé jusqu'à ce jour. Draco se devait de le rassurer, pas qu'en tant que petit-ami, mais également en tant que grand frère.

-Oui Harry. C'est vrai.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Le petit brun sourit paisiblement, soulagé.

-Je suis heureux que tu m'aimes, murmura-t-il en se recroquevillant un peu plus contre le corps du plus grand.

-Et moi je suis heureux de t'aimer.

Avec tendresse, Draco serra sa silhouette gracile dans ses bras et lui flatta les cheveux. Il n'en avait rien à faire si la lumière du salon était allumée. Il s'en fichait totalement que la porte d'entrée ne soit pas fermé à clef. Et il ne pensa même pas à dire à Harry d'aller faire ses devoirs. Non. Ils étaient là, enlacés, bien au chaud dans leur petit cocon.

Harry ne tarda pas à s'endormir, souriant toujours dans les bras possessifs de son grand frère. Un moment de tendresses après cette luxure. Et il était heureux… Parce que, comme il l'avait souhaité, cette année s'annonçait… légèrement différente des autres.

* * *

Alooors ? Verdict ? Bon, c'est un peu guimauve et tout ce qui va avec : les fleurs, les petits coeurs, tout le monde il est content ! Mais bon, cette fic date tout de même d'un an et j'ai pas eu le courage d'y toucher ^^. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous avez apprécié ^^. J'aimerai connaitre vos avis, histoire de voir si écrire vaut encore le coup ^^. Merci beaucoup !


End file.
